Glory
by Princess Nelly
Summary: A set of eyes had pinned him, became his version of a kingdom. She's everything the Devil can't be, when she's singing to him Glory. Takes place during sixth year and onwards, during the war. Dramione. Rated M for reasons. One-Shot.


Hi everyone. I know I should be working on Hermione Black, but I fell in love with a song and this entire story unravelled based on said song and I couldn't get it out of my mind. So I just had to write it. Don't worry, I'll be posting another chapter of Hermione Black soon. Anyway, the song this fic is heavily based on is Glory by Dermot Kennedy. It's such a wonderful song.

This story takes place during Sixth year and onwards. Some characters are a bit OOC, but its how I've chosen to write them, so don't flame me.

I don't own Harry Potter, that right belongs to J.K. Rowling. I also don't own the song or the lyrics, those belong to Dermot Kenned.

* * *

Glory

 _For all the moments never known  
'Cause he stepped off of the tallest sail_

Draco Malfoy stood at the top of the Astronomy Tower, looking down at the grounds and the Forbidden Forest. He was dressed in his Hogwarts Uniform, for once choosing to forgo the crisp black suit he'd donned on for almost the entirety of his sixth year. It felt good wearing it, as if he was just another _student_. Yes, just an _average_ student, with _normal_ student worries. He could dissociate and think about whether he was going to pass his exams, when his next favourite lesson – Potions – would be taking place, when he was next going to go to Hogsmeade with his friends. Just normal every day _boring_ student worries. He didn't have to be _Draco Malfoy_ , heir to the Malfoy fortune. He didn't have to worry about whether he and his friends would survive the year, he didn't have to worry about his mother being tortured by a hypocritical madman, he didn't have to worry about the impossibly difficult task said madman had thrown at him. He could just _be_.

However, after a few minutes, he let out an agonising roar before dropping to the floor, his head in his hands as he sobbed. He tried; he really did try to forget about everything. He just couldn't. So instead, he cried. He cried for his father, who had been dead since the end of fifth year after the struggle at the Department of Mysteries. He cried for his mother, who had receded into a former shell of herself after never recovering her husband's body as a psychopath took over their family home. He cried for his friends who would no doubt have to take the mark and be thrown into this mad world with him when they finished the year. He cried for his godfather, who had been given the task of making sure that Dumbledore died, even if Draco himself couldn't kill the man. He cried for Dumbledore, who _was_ the greatest Wizard alive and didn't deserve to die at the end of _his_ wand, he deserved a better death than that. But most importantly, he cried for himself; because he desperately didn't want to kill the only Wizard who had for some reason always believed in him, seeing the best in him despite everything he'd done over the years.

He stood up quickly, brushing the tears angrily from his face. Nonetheless, the action was futile, because only more fell down his pale cheeks. He grit his teeth, his jaw clenching as he stared down at the grounds, trying to calm himself down. How bad would it be if he jumped? If he fell to his death, he'd be free at last. Dumbledore could live; Snape wouldn't break his vow and the Dark Lord wouldn't kill him because he couldn't finish his task. But then again, at what cost? His mother had already lost so much. She'd lost the man she fell in love with, the _only_ man she had ever loved. Would she be able to cope with losing her beloved son as well? Draco wasn't sure. And he wasn't going to test it either. He couldn't break his mother's heart like that.

 _For all the love he'd left below  
In the waves_

He loved his parents, despite everything. His father had made some mistakes yes, but he'd always _tried_ to keep Draco away from the Dark Lord and he'd always protected his son. It was only because of his father's death that Draco had to take the Dark Mark; if his father was still here Draco had no doubt he wouldn't have been marked, Lucius wouldn't allow it. And his mother, Merlin bless her soul, had always doted and fawned over him; she loved him with every fibre of her being and had been in a state of frantic panic when Voldemort had given him his task. She hadn't wished him to join the 'cause' any more than his father had. The more he thought about his mother, the more he knew he couldn't do it. The thought of leaving her alone in the world with those fanatics around her only solidified his resolution. He took a shuddering breath and moved to back away when he heard a horrified gasp.

"MALFOY NO!" The voice screamed and he whipped his head around. He came face to face with none other than Hermione Granger and reconsidered his decision. Maybe he _should_ throw himself over. At least then he wouldn't have to live through the humiliation of _Hermione bloody Granger_ catching him _crying_ at the top of the Astronomy Tower, as if he were some pathetic Hufflepuff.

He took in the frazzled sight of her; her honey auburn curls were in a wild mess, framing her flushed face. Hey coffee brown eyes were wide and filled with panic and she was panting, gasping for air. She was a mess; a beautiful mess, but a mess nonetheless. Draco mentally snorted; then again, he couldn't have looked any better. Gone were the days where he spent hours in front of the mirror, primping and preening. He was just so exhausted from his task and the constant nightmares that any chance he got to sleep, he took it. He knew his hair was a mess falling in his eyes and the dark circles under his eyes were barely hidden despite the various concealment charms. He'd also lost a considerable amount of weight and his skin was pale, paler than it'd been before.

Draco watched her take in his appearance with a look of shock and horror. She ran up to him and pulled him from the edge, throwing her arms around him. He stiffened, unsure of what to do. It had been so long since he'd felt the warmth and comfort that was human touch. His mother had stopped hugging him the day she lost her husband. He knew deep down she still loved him and he wasn't hurt by her actions at all. How could he hate her when he knew it pained her to look at him; he was an exact replica of his father and he'd heard her almost call him Lucius every now and then before catching herself. It broke his heart to see his mother that way.

Hermione's grip on him tightened and Draco felt the tears well up into his eyes once more. Slowly he lifted his shaking hands and wrapped them around her small waist, his fingers clutching desperately onto her uniform, as if his grip on her were the only thing anchoring him to his sanity. His body shook and he buried his face into her hair despite the circumstances. Right now, he wasn't Draco Malfoy – pureblood supremacist and she wasn't Hermione Granger – muggleborn extraordinaire. Right now, he was just a broken man taking comfort in the arms of a woman.

Hermione felt the boy shake and slowly brought him down to the ground until they were on the floor, far from the edge. She felt Malfoy's body tremble as he moved his head to bury into her neck, his tears falling down her skin and soaking the white button down shirt. Her heart went out for the boy in her arms. She'd been watching him for the past year and something had happened that caused him to change. Long gone was the proud pointy bully and in its place was a broken, lost and haggard man. She realised that maybe the on-going war had been hard on him too. She didn't know what horrors took place in his home, but clearly whatever had happened had broken the man in front of her. Hermione lifted her hand and brushed it through his hair, despite how limp it felt, it was still silky and soft and Hermione couldn't help but feel jealous of it. He'd always had beautiful hair.

 _He made his peace with letting go  
Said some things he'd never dared to say  
The one the lighthouse left alone  
Never saved_

"Mal- Draco whatever is happening, nothing is worth taking your life" Hermione said softly and Draco simply clutched her tighter. She must have seen him and instead of letting him fall, she'd been worried and ran hundreds of flights of stairs in order to save him. He was grateful that at least someone cared, even if he knew he didn't deserve it, especially from her. He'd been horrid to her over the years. She should have just let him drop.

It was her words though that caused his next actions and he spilled every single one of his troubles. Draco stuttered and stammered out his words, quietly sobbing as he told her everything. _Everything._ From how that megalomaniac had invaded his home, to the wretched mark that was carved into his arm, and the impossible task he'd been given as a punishment for Lucius' disappearance.

"I now have to follow some maniac and do his stupid bidding when I'm not even sure I _believe_ in his stupid cause anymore! I'm not even sure what to believe. Purebloods are better, more powerful than half bloods and muggleborns? How the _fuck_ am I supposed to believe that? How does anyone expect me to believe that when Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of all time is a _half blood_? When Potter, the one who's going to defeat the supposedly all-powerful Dark Lord is also _half blood_? When you, the brightest and most brilliant witch of our age, are a _muggleborn_? When Crabbe and Goyle who are both pureblood are the stupidest and most pathetic excuses for wizards I have ever know? How can I still believe that load of bullshit when there is clear evidence that it _is_ _bullshit_? How does that _hypocritical bastard_ expect us to do his bidding and purge the world of those who aren't purebloods when he himself is a half blood? Nothing makes sense anymore!" Draco screamed.

Hermione looked at him in shock. She now knew that the past Draco Malfoy was just a product of his environment, taught to hate and scorn those who weren't born to magical parents. She realised that for this first time in his life he was conflicted, developing his own opinions and views. He had grown up more than she ever thought possible.

"It's okay Draco. It's going to be okay. We'll get you out of this" Hermione said soothingly and Draco let her go, looking at her in disbelief.

"I'm serious. I- I won't let you do this alone. We'll get you out of this, you _and_ your mother. I promise" Hermione said, giving her word. Her chocolate eyes were afire with determination and resolution. He didn't think he'd ever seen anything more stunning.

––x––x––x––x––x–– x––x––x––x––x–– x––x––x––x––x–– x––x––x––x––x––x––

Draco walked to the Room of Requirement, making sure to dodge any prefects and teachers that were out patrolling. It was well past curfew, but he needed to meet Hermione. It had been months since he'd laid all his issues at her feet and by some miracle, despite their past, they'd grown closer. She had somehow convinced him to go to Dumbledore, who smiled at him warmly and assured him he'd already known of Draco's task. Draco had been confused, worried but most of all relieved when he'd found out his godfather was a spy. Maybe he wasn't so alone after all. He'd been even more relieved to find out that the old wizard didn't hate him for the task but it was short lived.

Dumbledore was dying.

Draco was thrown into sadness and despair once again. How were they going to survive this war without the man? The headmaster had assured Draco that it was his time to depart the world, however Draco wouldn't be the one to do it. Snape would take his place. Draco's entire being washed with guilt, but it was alleviated by Hermione's hand squeezing his. He hadn't even been aware they were holding hands. But he remembered it feeling nice.

He entered the Room of Requirement and noticed that Hermione had already arrived. He looked at her in worry, watching as she paced anxiously. As soon as he shut the door, her head snapped towards him. Her eyes were wild with worry, apprehension and… was that anger he spotted? Something had both pissed her off and caused her to fret. And considering he was the one meeting her, he wasn't too sure how to feel about that. He approached her hesitantly, racking his brain to figure out what had caused her to react this way.

"Hermione?" Draco said softly and Hermione's eyes welled up with tears.

"The Order has done something terrible. They've kept a horrible secret from you. I tried to get them to tell you but they wouldn't. I'm so so sorry Draco" Hermione apologised and Draco's entire being froze with fear. What could the Order have done?

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked and Hermione shook her head, the wild curls bouncing around her head.

"It's best if I showed you" Hermione whispered before ushering him to follow her. He did so without question, following as she wound through the different corridors and staircases. They entered a small tunnel, hidden behind a portrait and suddenly they were in Hogsmeade, in Hog's Head Inn. He looked at her in confusion, wondering why they were leaving Hogwarts. Hermione simply entwined her fingers through his and pulled him through the crowded pub until they were outside, in the dark.

"I need to apparate. Just trust me?" Hermione pleaded and Draco nodded. He did trust her. He trusted her with his life. Suddenly he felt the pull of apparition and they disappeared. When they arrived at their destination, he realised they were standing in a dark and dreary house.

"This is Order Headquarters. Grimmauld Place" Hermione explained and Draco gulped. Why were they here? What had the Order kept from him?

"Draco!" came a surprised voice and he whipped his head around, eyes wide as he noticed his mother had just arrived with Snape.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Draco asked, walking over to her swiftly and hugging her tightly. Narcissa stiffened and Draco almost let go. However, after a couple of moments she raised her arms and wrapped them tightly around him. Draco basked in his mother's affections, something he had sorely missed the past year. She pulled away and turned to look at him, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"I'm not sure… Severus just arrived at the Manor and told me that I had to come with him. He snuck me out of our… that place" Narcissa said, catching her words before referring to the Manor as 'home'. It wasn't home. It hadn't been home since Lucius' death. Any happy memories and love she had for that place had been buried in the empty coffin that was her husband's grave.

"What's going on?" Draco asked, turning to Hermione and Severus, who were talking in hushed whispers.

"Since Hogwarts will be closing and students will be returning home for the Easter break, Hermione convinced Dumbledore to send both of you out of school early. She also found out about a certain secret she wasn't privy to and demanded that I bring your mother here. She wasn't too happy with the nature of the secret," Snape drawled, sending Hermione an aggravated look. Hermione glared at him, her hands on her hips. Draco wondered just when she'd shed her fear of the older man as she looked at him defiantly, anger flaming in those deep brown eyes of hers.

"You and I both know that it shouldn't have been kept from _them_ of all people! They mourned for him for goodness sake! In fact, they're _still_ mourning him" Hermione yelled throwing her hands up in frustration.

"It was decided that it was best kept from them. If the Dark Lord had used Legilimens on them and found out everything would have been compromised" Snape retorted and Hermione simply snorted.

"I don't care. They're not going back to that forsaken place so it won't matter if they know. I won't allow them to return" Hermione said firmly and Snape raised an eyebrow at her.

"You won't allow it? I had no idea that your name was Albus Dumbledore and that you were in charge here, Miss Granger" Snape drawled and Hermione simply stomped her foot.

"I don't care! I DON'T CARE! I refuse to send them back into that monster's arms! I don't care if Dumbledore opposes it. I don't care if the bloody Ministry barges in and demands us to send them back to the Manor. They're not going back, not if I have anything to say about it" Hermione screamed, the air around her sparking with magic.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what exactly is going on? What is this secret?" Draco asked, disrupting their argument. Hermione was breathing deeply, her eyes filled with anger and her magic had yet to stop crackling. She was a force of power. It was one of the most enchanting displays he'd ever seen.

"Follow me" Snape said finally, turning around on his heels before leading them into a sitting room. Draco froze at the sight in front of him. Narcissa let out a gasp, one hand reaching out to hold onto his arm, steadying her body. There, sitting casually in a chair, a book in his hands was Lucius Malfoy.

"Father?" Draco whispered.

"Hello son. Cissy" Lucius greeted, gracefully standing up. Draco wasn't sure what to do. His entire head was reeling. What the fuck was happening? He turned to Hermione who was looking at him with sad eyes.

"Kingsley saved your father back in the Department of Mysteries after Lucius told him he wanted to defect. He's been hiding out here for the entirety of the year, giving the Order all of Voldemort's secrets. He's helped us a lot. I'm sorry Draco. If I had known, I would have told you. I know how much you've missed him," Hermione said quietly before turning and running out of the room. He probably hated her for keeping this from him. Draco desperately wanted to run after her but right now, his mother needed him. He noted that from the corner of his eye, Snape had also left them, giving them their privacy.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to return, but it was much safer for you without me" Lucius began and Draco's eyes flicked to his mother. He watched her carefully; her face was devoid of any emotions but her eyes betrayed her. Draco's body sagged in relief as he realised that for the first time in a months, his mother was back. He almost let out a sob; because for the first time in almost a _whole_ year, his mother's eyes were filled with emotion. It was as if she couldn't decide what to feel; however, her uncertainty only lasted a couple seconds before she settled on anger.

"Sorry? SORRY? LUCIUS ABRAXAS MALFOY, HOW DARE YOU?" Narcissa erupted all of a sudden, both her son and husband flinching. Narcissa Carina Malfoy _never_ yelled, it was far too uncouth.

"Cissy please" Lucius began, trying to placate his wife before ducking as she picked up a random vase, throwing it at him. Draco was both scared and happy. His mother was back. She was no longer an empty shell of her former life; it was as if a breath of fresh air had been breathed into her the moment her husband returned.

"Don't you dare 'Cissy' me, Lucius! You let me believe you were dead. I mourned for you. I cried for you. I buried an empty coffin and wept for days on end _for you_. You broke my heart, Lucius Malfoy! Ripped it out of my chest and tore it apart when you left me. How dare you just walk in here and apologise as if that makes up for everything!" Narcissa shrieked, repeatedly flinging items at her husband, who was slowly making his way towards her despite the things flying his way. He was just glad she hadn't turned her wand on him. His wife had always been a proficient dueller; a force to be reckoned. Before long he was in front of her and immediately wrapped his arms around his livid wife. Narcissa halted in her anger, the telltale smell of spice and sandalwood that was her husband's scent filling her senses. She didn't think she'd ever smell or feel him around her again. Instantly, she deflated, breaking into a fit of sobs and crying into her husband's arms as she gripped him tightly.

"I thought I lost you forever. How could you do that to me?" Narcissa sobbed and Lucius felt his heart clench. Her tears had always been his undoing.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Cissy; you have to believe me. But you know I wouldn't have purposely hurt you, not without good reason. I had to keep you safe. I couldn't let that monster dictate our lives anymore. But you had to believe I was dead. You had to mourn and bury me or it wouldn't have been believable. I'm sorry. I love you. You know I love you. So much" Lucius whispered softly, stroking her soft blonde locks. The year had been equally hard on him. He had missed her every single day. Even contemplated returning to the Manor; but he couldn't do it. He knew the only way to keep his family safe was to stay dead.

"Never leave me again," Narcissa whispered and Lucius squeezed her.

"Never" Lucius promised. Draco looked at his parents with uncertainty. He felt as if he was an outsider watching in on a private moment as the two declared their love. He was almost going to leave and give them their privacy, when his father's silver eyes locking onto his own.

"My boy. My dear boy" Lucius said, reaching out for him and before Draco knew it, he was within his parents' arms, enjoying the warmth of his parents. Draco wanted to be angry like his mother, but he couldn't bring himself to care about Lucius' deception. In a way, he understood where his father was coming from. He just couldn't bring himself to care enough for the year he'd wasted mourning. For now, his family was whole. And that was more than okay with him.

––x––x––x––x––x–– x––x––x––x––x–– x––x––x––x––x–– x––x––x––x––x––x––

Draco left his parents to their own devices, knowing that they needed time to catch up with each other. They'd lost an entire year. For the first time in years, he'd witnessed his parents be affectionate towards each other. Draco knew they were in love and had been in love their entire marriage. Despite that however, they'd always maintained an image of cold fondness towards each other in public, as was common within the pureblood society. He continued his ascent up the stairs, wondering which room Hermione had locked herself in. He knocked on each door and after his fourth try, he found her. Her head whipped to him, eyes wide as she looked at him apprehensively, unsure of what his reaction would be.

Entering the room and shutting the door, Draco took the time to look at her. _Really look at her_. Here was a woman who had saved him from the clutches of an over zealous megalomaniac who was hell bent on purging the entire world of muggles and muggleborns alike. A woman who had somehow brought his father back from the 'dead' and brought a spark of life back into the soulless husk of a woman he had been calling a mother for the last year. Here was a woman who had defied every one of her superiors in order to reunite his family because she couldn't stand the thought of him mourning his father and merlin was she _beautiful._

 _A set of eyes had pinned him  
Became his version of a kingdom_

Her hair no longer resembled a bushy lion's mane; instead it had been tamed over the years, falling in soft curls down her back. Don't get him wrong, it still had a slight frizz to it, but it was still tamed nonetheless. The soft dust of freckles across her lightly tanned skin endeared her to him and she no longer had a thin, shapeless frame. She'd grown and her body had filled out into a mouth watering hourglass figure that was hidden behind her tight black jeans and a fitted forest green jumper. It was her eyes however that really drew him in. Her wide almond shaped eyes almost glowed amber in the soft light of the room.

And with a staggering revelation, he realised two things.

The first was that sometime between that night on the Astronomy Tower and today, her eyes had become his home. It was as if they were his very own version of a kingdom. An entire nation of warmth, contentment and peace was hidden in the earthen depths that were her eyes. The second but most important realisation was that he was in love with her. He didn't know when or how it had happened, but he knew it to be true. Knew it as well as he knew the back of his hand, as well as he knew Quidditch. As soon as the epiphany hit him, his body burned with desire, joy and most of all love.

"Draco I know you probably hate me now and I don't know what I could say that would make you forgive me but I _am_ sorry," Hermione began apologising and Draco knew he had to stop her. How could he ever hate the witch? He was bloody in love with her. He let out a grin and quickly walked over to her, Hermione stopping with a jolt at the sudden movement.

"For once Granger, just stop talking because you're wrong. I do feel a lot of things for you. For starters, you infuriate me with your know it all attitude and your Gryffindor tendencies. You also make me want to blood rip my own head off when you begin lecturing me on the importance of rights for all magical creatures and how I should treat the house elves with appreciation. Moreover, you make me want to punch every single male in Hogwarts for even daring to look at you in a way that isn't platonic and you make me want to shake you until you realise just how beautiful you are because you never believe it. You make me want to turn back in time and throw my past self into the Great Lake because I was one of the reasons you don't believe just how stunning you really are. You make me want to scream and cry because of how much I want to hold and kiss you. So, while I feel many things for you, hate isn't one of them. For I could never hate you," Draco confessed and Hermione's eyes widened in shock as he brought a hand to her neck before swooping down and placing his lips on top of hers. Hermione stood stock still, her brain reeling as Draco's words replayed in her head over and over again. She internally let out a grin as his words filled her mind and immediately threw her arms around him, melting into the kiss.

Draco let out a groan as she pressed herself into him. He brushed his tongue against her lips, nibbling softly on the flesh as he asked for entrance. Willingly, Hermione gave herself to him, gasping as his hands wandered down her waist before resting on her pert behind. She pushed herself harder into him in reaction, feeling his erection press against her abdomen. When the need for air became too great, Draco broke their kiss and instead began peppering kisses along her jaw and neck, suckling on the tender flesh and causing her to moan in pleasure. Her own hands began wandering, nails raking down his stomach before creeping under his shirt, feeling the taut muscle that were his abs. Draco let out a soft groan, pulling her closer to her before cupping the fleshy muscle of her arse.

"Hermione, we have to stop before this goes too far," Draco murmured against her skin and Hermione shook her head.

"No, we don't. I want you Draco, right here, right now. Make me yours" Hermione whispered against his ear, nibbling on his earlobe softly. Draco hardened further at her words and suddenly he was lost in his own want and need for her. He moved his hands to the hem of her jumper, pulling it off her body and revealing more of her soft creamy skin. Hermione's own hands fisted into his shirt before pulling it hard, ripping the buttons and Draco chuckled before discarding the garment onto the floor. He pulled her closer once again, Hermione gasping as her hot skin touched his cool body. Draco quickly divulged her off her bra and pushed her onto the bed, crawling on top of her.

He bent down and pulled her into another kiss before trailing down her body, tongue sweeping across her sweet skin, kissing and licking as he made his way to the valley of her breasts. Hermione moaned, arching her back as he kissed her right nipple before pulling it into his mouth, suckling the teat into a hardened peak as his other hand rolled and massaged her left breast, thumb and forefinger pinching the nipple. Hermione hands wandered to Draco's shoulder before trailing up his neck and threading her fingers into his soft locks. Draco switched breasts, taking her left nipple into his mouth and rolling it between his teeth, nipping at it affectionately. Continuing his descent down her body, he made his way towards her navel and then to her hip, pressing soft kisses against her skin.

He hooked his hands into her jeans and underwear and slowly pulled them down her legs, kissing her exposed skin, as more and more was reveal to him. Once they were fully off, he sat back on his feet, kneeling in front of her as he took in the sight of her willing body. Her pale skin was flush with lust and excitement, her chest rising and falling enticingly and her hair was fanned out on the pillow in a mass of brown curls. He didn't think he'd ever seen anything more beautiful. He placed his hands on her knees and parted them slowly, almost letting out a groan when he realised she was completely bare, not a single strand of hair was anywhere to be found.

Draco bent and placed a soft kiss on her knee before trailing up towards the inner flesh of her thigh. Hermione gasped as he bit and nipped her skin before his tongue reached out and laved the bruising skin. He let out a smug smirk as he realised his ministrations would leave a mark. He turned his attention to her dripping pussy; leaning forward with a pointed tongue, he flicked his appendage up and down her slit, parting her folds slightly. Hermione let out a soft shriek before bucking her hips into his face, her fingers desperately clutching onto his locks. Draco moved his hands to her hips and lifted them off the bed slightly, pulling her further into his watering mouth. She was so sweet. He pulled her clit into his mouth, suckling at the bundle of nerves slightly causing her to let out another shriek of pleasure. He repeated the action with an internal cheer; she was dripping all over his face.

He continued eating her out, alternating before sucking her clit and licking out her honeyed hole, stiffening his tongue and thrusting into her, causing her to buck and moan softly. He moved his hands from her hips and brought them towards the nether lips; using his thumbs he parted her folds before sticking his tongue into her core, swirling the appendage around the entrance before thrusting it in and our, tasting her sweet nectar. He groaned against her, the vibrations causing her to let out a soft gasp. Draco moved his hands to her clit, his thumb rubbing the hardened pearl softly, teasing her into an orgasm. All of a sudden, with violent tremors, Hermione came all over him, her juices dripping onto the bed and all over his face.

Draco let out a quiet groan before moving his lips to her clit, one of his hands thrusting a finger into her. His dick twitched slightly as he realised just how tight she was. He pushed another finger into her, trying to stretch her out so that he wouldn't hurt her with his thick girth. Hermione let out soft whimpers as she came down from her high, his fingers thrusting and scissoring her into another successive orgasm. He languidly pumped his digits into her, the pads of his appendages brushing softly against the spongy flesh that was her G-spot. Hermione shuddered on top of him and her mouth formed an 'O' as she came apart above him once again. Draco grinned against her lips, applauding himself on a job well done. He'd given _Hermione Granger_ not one but _two_ earth shattering orgasms within the space of five minutes. It was quite the achievement. He pressed a soft kiss against her quivering lips before turning and pressing another one against her inner thigh.

Draco crawled up her body, Hermione pulling him in for a kiss, tasting her own juices with a soft moan. Draco's tongue slipped into her mouth as he divulged himself off his own trousers and boxers, kicking them off and onto the floor somewhere. He held himself above her, his hips between her spread legs, his arms supporting his body on either side of her head. He stared deeply into her eyes, searching for any sign of hesitance or uncertainty. However, all he saw was complete unadultered pleasure, lust and dare he say hints of love.

"You're so beautiful Hermione" Draco whispered, bending his head and placing a soft kiss on her lips. Hermione smiled lazily up at him, her head still in cloud nine after the two glorious orgasms he'd brought her too. She shuddered when she felt the tip of Draco's cock brush against her still quivering womanhood before it lightly grazed her clit.

"This is going to hurt," Draco warned and Hermione nodded, her arms wrapping around his shoulders, pulling him down for another searing kiss. Draco plunged his tongue into her mouth as he moved his hips, aiming his dick for her entrance. He bit her lip slightly, drawing out a pleasurable moan from her before slowly entering the depths of her tight, virgin passage. He quickly came up to her hymen and with a steady but firm thrust, he broke the barrier. Hermione broke from the kiss and jerked slightly with a sharp cry. Tears welled into her eyes as he continued entering her, his impossible thick size stretching her wide. Finally, Draco stopped moving as he was buried into her to the hilt; he took a shuddering breath, willing him not to lose himself in the feel of her velvety walls wrapped around him. He leaned down and pressed his lips against her cheeks, kissing her tears. He kept still, letting her adjust to his size.

"It's okay now. You can move" Hermione said once the pain subsided and she was used to the feel of him in her. She gave him a shaky, encouraging smile and Draco pulled out slowly before thrusting into her once again. Hermione let out a soft gasp; her eyes rolling back as she felt him fill her up completely. She bucked her hips against his, willing him to go just a bit faster and harder. Draco groaned at her action and buried his head into the crook of her throat and collarbone, breathing in her scent as her pussy clamped around him.

"Harder, Draco. Go faster" Hermione begged, her nails raking against the naked flesh of his shoulders. Draco let out a small smirk before increasing his speed, changing the angle of his hips slightly before thrusting into her, his pelvic bone skimming across her clit with every thrust.

"Oh my God. I'm going to cum" Hermione rasped out and Draco increased his pace once again, hammering into her, drawing out her pleasure. He lifted one of her legs, hooking her knee around his hips, allowing him in deeper into her. Hermione let out a soft scream, Draco grinning into the skin on her neck as he peppered kisses along the flesh. He moved his head to her ear, taking the cartilaginous shell in between his teeth.

"Cum around my cock babe" Draco urged, his voice low and throaty. Hermione's pussy gushed at the erotic sound of her voice and her body couldn't refuse his command. Draco let out a small 'fuck' as her walls clamped tightly around his member, massaging his cock rhythmically.

"Yes! Merlin yes! YES! YES" Hermione screamed, her voice raspy as she came for a third time that night, her nails raking across his back, leaving welts in their wake. As soon as she stopped clamping on him, Draco flipped them over so he was on his back. He sat up, latching onto one of her breast as he teased and sucked the pebbled peak. His hands moved to her hips and helped her bounce in his lap, thrusting into her from below.

"Ride me Hermione" Draco pleaded and Hermione dug her fingers into his shoulder, causing him to hiss in both pleasure and pain as she began moving her hips up and down on him. Draco pulled her hips down and thrust up into her with force, embedding himself as deep as he could into her pussy. Hermione let out a small yelp as he continued his harsh thrusting. The friction of their skin rubbing together drove her insane and she could feel another orgasm approaching. She mentally sobbed, wondering how many more orgasms Draco was going to draw from her body before he was happy. At least she knew that the 'Slytherin Sex God' claims had all been nothing but true. The man was an insatiable Adonis. And he was all hers now.

"I can feel your sweet pussy clenching me. Are you cumming again sweetheart?" Draco asked and Hermione gushed at his dirty talk. Draco watched her face contort into an expression of pleasure, her eyes closing as she threw her head back in ecstasy. If it wasn't his his grip on her hips and back, he was sure she would collapse from both euphoria and exhaustion. Draco didn't need an answer to his question, he felt her sheath tighten against him and knew she was second from another orgasm. He moved the hand from her back to between them, his fingers feathering lightly against her clit. She stiffened above him and with a howl, she came around him once again, gushing against his cock.

"Draco- Oh Merlin, Draco! I can't, I can't take anymore. Please" Hermione begged and Draco decided to take mercy on her body.

"Last one love, I promise" Draco said and Hermione mewled as he turned her over so she was on her knees. Immediately she fell onto the bed, barely able to hold the top half of her body up. He let out a small chuckle before placing his hands on her raised hips, the pads of his thumbs digging into the dimples on her back. He entered her slowly again, Hermione keening before thrusting back slightly. He plunged in as far as he could go and Hermione shrieked as the tip of his cock hit the walls of her cervix. He was in far too deep.

Draco bent down slightly, his hands holding onto the headboard so he could anchor himself and then began thrusting with wild abandon. This was his favourite position. He could go as deep and hard as he wanted, drawing numerous orgasms from the witch's body. Hermione panted under him, her breath fast and heavy as his cock plunged deeply and powerfully into her willing body. He threw his head back, his hands gripping her hips so tight he was sure he'd bruise her, as he felt his orgasm approach. He reached one of his hands around her, between her thighs and rubbed at her clit. Hermione let out a choked scream, her throat was raw from screaming and she was impossible tired.

"I can't! I can't! Draco, please" Hermione begged, her voice strained and raspy. Draco bent forward and pressed a kiss against the back of her shoulder, thrusting in a couple more times before letting go and succumbing to his own pleasure. He thrust in as deep as he could go, drawing out another mind shattering orgasm from Hermione, leaving her as a babbling, sobbing mess. The feel of her walls squeezing him rhythmically caused him to still before he came; his cum sputtered out of him. Hermione let out a soft keening sound as she felt his warm milky seed coat the walls of her vagina. With a shuddering breath Draco slipped out of her, falling onto the bed completely spent.

 _Now I know they'll never haunt me  
When she's singing to me "Glory"_

Hermione fell next to him, Draco reaching over and gathering her into his arms. Hermione used whatever was left of her energy and rolled onto her side; she lifted her head slightly and placed it onto his chest. Draco's arm moved to wrap around her waist, sighing contentedly before they both drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Something Draco hadn't experienced in a whole year.

––x––x––x––x––x–– x––x––x––x––x–– x––x––x––x––x–– x––x––x––x––x––x––

"Ah Draco, come on in" Lucius said, beckoning his son into the library. Draco entered slowly, taking a seat on one of the sofas.

It had been almost month since he'd slept with Hermione and they were almost due back at Hogwarts soon. The day after their arduous activities, he'd asked her to be his girlfriend and Hermione had accepted. Draco was elated and had been over the moon. They'd lived in their blissful little bubble for the entirety of the last few weeks without anyone catching onto their relationship, which was a grand feat considering that the Weasley's and members of the Order were always bustling in and out. Harry and Ron had blown a fuse when they saw the Malfoys, however any of their protests were quickly put to rest by Hermione's glare and crackling magic. They wouldn't _dare_ do anything to piss off their best friend.

The first few days had been tense, but after a week Draco had struck up a friendship with the twins when they realised he too had a penchant for playing tricks. Following that, surprisingly, Harry and Ron had also struck up a rather strange and unconventional friendship with the blonde heir. They still insulted each other, but the animosity had died and there was really no heat behind any of their remarks, just casual banter. Hermione had breathed a sigh of relief when she realised her boys were _really_ trying and she couldn't have been happier. At least they wouldn't bring the house down with their screaming when they found out she was dating the bloke.

"Draco! Darling what are you doing here?" Narcissa asked as she swept into the library, Kreacher following her with a pot of tea. Suddenly, Draco was anxious. He was about to come clean about his relationship with Hermione. He wasn't an idiot, just because his parents were now part of the Order, didn't mean that they were suddenly going to accept his muggleborn girlfriend. But his parents loved him above all else and he was hoping that his happiness would outweigh their supremacist ideals.

A hopeful part of Draco began recalling the events of the past month. His parents _had_ opened up a lot more to the Order, Molly and Narcissa striking up a quickly growing friendship. Turns out, they had far more in common than either had thought. They both loved to knit, (a hobby his mother had taken up while she was on bed rest when pregnant with him), they both had immense love for their children and they were both strong, formidable females. Draco wasn't sure whether to be happy or scared of their quick friendship, both witches were terrifying on their own. He shuddered to think about what they'd be like together. His father has also apologised to the Weasley patriarch, apologising for the way he'd had to act over the years. Arthur was a forgiving man, and soon the two were as thick as thieves.

"You're awfully quiet son, is something the matter?" Lucius asked, bringing the cup of tea to his lips. Draco swallowed, now was a good time as ever.

 _And a hopeful rhythm woke within him  
Had some letters written, 'course she's in 'em_

"I've come to inform you that Hermione and I have begun a relationship. I asked her if she'd be my girlfriend and she agreed. We've been together almost a month, and I see this relationship lasting a long time" Draco said clearly after clearing his throat. He waited for the outburst he knew was coming, wincing slightly at the thought of it. After a couple moments, he realised that neither of his parents were yelling. No instead, Narcissa had a beaming smile on her face, Lucius' mouth quirking up into a small smirk.

"Honestly Draco, I don't see why you're telling us now. Not after displaying Miss Granger's wonderfully loud vocal chords for the whole neighbourhood the first night you and your mother arrived here. Really son, you're a wizard. I thought you'd at least use a silencing charm," Lucius teased and Draco simply gaped, his jaw dropping to the floor. This was not the reaction he was expecting. His mother was actually happy and his father was teasing him. Had he somehow entered an alternate universe?

"You're not angry? What about the fact that she's a muggleborn and that we're supposed to keep the line 'pure'?" Draco asked dumbfoundedly and Lucius let out a soft sigh.

"I never thought this day would come. We have no issues with muggleborns or purebloods, Draco" Lucius admitted quietly and Draco snorted at his father's attempt at a joke. However, he knew his father wasn't joking by the solemn look on his face. Just what the fuck was going on? Maybe he _had_ died that day on the Astronomy Tower, and now he was just living a blissful dream.

"We know the ideals we taught you when growing up. We wished we hadn't. We didn't make a lot of mistakes with your upbringing, but that was one of the only mistakes. Most likely our biggest mistake. But I have not believed in that crap since I was twelve, Draco. The reason we brought you up with them was because of your mother's parents and my father. As you are aware, Abraxas Malfoy hadn't passed away until two years ago. Your grandfather was a firm believer in all that ridiculous pureblood diatribe and in order to keep you safe, you had to grow up believing it. If my father ever found out you didn't believe any of the racist notions we ingrained in you, he would have beaten you until you did. I couldn't let that happen to you son," Lucius confessed and Draco was completely floored. His grandfather had grown up with the Dark Lord and was one of the first members of the Death Eaters. He was also an avid fan of muggle baiting; torturing and killing any muggle he could come across. Draco shuddered as he remembered the violent man.

"You let me believe it in order to save me from Grandfather. I see. But if you grew up with Grandfather, why _did_ you stop believing it?" Draco questioned, his mind once again reeling. Lucius looked at Narcissa uncertainly and she simply smiled at him softly, bringing his hand into her own, rubbing it in comfort.

"This may come as a shock to you Draco, but your mother isn't the only woman I have ever loved" Lucius admitted and Draco's jaw dropped once again before quickly gathering himself. His parents had met in Hogwarts! Who the hell could have been before his mother?

"Do not doubt the love I have for your mother Draco. She is my entire world and my sole reason, other than you, for living. I would do anything for her and she is the only woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. But it hadn't always been that way. I met your mother when I was sixteen and we immediately fell in love. But before then, there was another. I met her when I was eleven and was immediately besotted. Her name was Elizabeth. Fate, however, wasn't kind and she ended up being a _muggleborn_ Ravenclaw. She was incredibly clever and a very powerful witch. She frequently tied with me in our classes, exams and tests." Lucius began, his eyes glazing over as he drifted off far into the past, losing himself into his memories.

"She infuriated and intrigued me. My father always told me that muggleborns were inferior, but here was this wonderful witch who defied every notion I ever had about muggles, muggleborns and half bloods. I was completely and utterly smitten. I fell in love at the age of fourteen but once again, fate was unkind. She died of a muggle disease called malaria. Contracted it while overseas on holiday. I lost her a few short weeks after the winter holidays of my third year. But after that, I knew I would never be able to look down up half bloods and muggleborns. She changed all my beliefs. But I couldn't let anyone know because my father would have murdered me for sure. 'Better to end the Malfoy line than let it continue with blood traitors' he'd say. It didn't matter though; two years later I met your mother. Of course, I'd always known about her. But only as Bellatrix's younger sister. It wasn't until I found her single handedly duelling three Gryffindor seventh years that had taken to bullying a couple of Slytherin first years that I fell in love with her. From that day on, I knew that I wanted no one else and Elizabeth was long forgotten" Lucius said wistfully, bringing up Narcissa's hand and placing a soft, lingering kiss on it.

"Mother? Did you ever believe it?" Draco asked, turning to his mother. She let out a soft smile.

"I did at one point in my life. But like your father, I too stopped believing it. It also follows a love story, just not my own. Unlike your father, Lucius has always been the one for me. No, it was because of Andromeda that I began questioning my beliefs. I loved Andy more than anything; she was my idol growing up. But she fell in love with Edward Tonks, a muggleborn. I couldn't believe that my elder sister, my rock had fallen for an inferior wizard. But he made her so happy and was a formidable wizard in his own right. Andromeda was a powerful, proud witch who wouldn't have been tamed by just any wizard. It would have taken a man worthy of her to make her fall in love. And Edward Tonks was _every_ bit worthy for her. The day she married him and was subsequently blasted off the tapestry was the day I began questioning everything. Andy wouldn't have run away for just anyone, it would have taken someone special to take her from her family" Narcissa confessed softly.

"Then why did the two of you join the Dark Lord?" Draco questioned, unable to believe the words spewing out of his parents' mouth. Lucius gave him a rueful smile.

"My father sold me to the Dark Lord so he could gain ranking. I was marked at soon as I left Hogwarts. I married your mother a few months later and she followed me" Lucius admitted and Draco raised a questioning brow at Narcissa.

"I would follow your father to and from Hell a hundred times over if it meant I could be with him," Narcissa declared and Draco couldn't help but smile softly. His parents really did love each other. Not that he had ever doubted it before. It was just a refreshing breather from the usual pureblood marriages of convenience.

"The day Potter killed the Dark Lord was the best day of our lives. We didn't need to worry about him anymore, we could spend the rest of our days raising you and being a family. Sadly, with Abraxas still around, it meant that we couldn't raise you to be more open minded like we wanted you to be. And then the Dark Lord returned in your fourth year and I knew I had to get out. I couldn't subject you to his rule. I couldn't sell you to him and make the same mistakes my father made. Instead, I concocted a plan to be rid of him; my opportunity arrived in the Department of Mysteries. I'm sorry son. Because of that one decision, you were marked. I never wanted that for you" Lucius admitted sorrowfully and Draco shrugged.

"I would do it all over again." Draco admitted, surprising both his parents who looked at him in alarm.

"If I hadn't done it, I wouldn't have met Hermione the way I did. Every struggle I went through, led me to her. You told me you'd go to hell and back for each other. Well, I _did_ go through hell and back. But I would do it all over again, if it meant I ended up with her every time" Draco professed and his mother let out a large smile, his father smirking.

"I'm so glad you have found someone who makes you so happy, darling" Narcissa gushed, walking over to him and pressing a kiss on his forehead. Draco welcomed her affectionate touch, never wanting to be without it again.

"Indeed. I couldn't have asked for a better future daughter-in-law" Lucius teased, Draco sputtering at his words as Narcissa let out a tinkling laugh.

––x––x––x––x––x–– x––x––x––x––x–– x––x––x––x––x–– x––x––x––x––x––x––

 _Tried to tell her, throat was linen  
I was only ever thinking about you, you know_

Draco stared at Hermione, brushing his hands against her curls. She was fast asleep, her naked body covered by the thin white sheets that wrapped tantalisingly around her. It was one of the rare moments of peace he'd had all year, sitting in the Room of Requirements beside her sleeping body, just watching her. Her skin glowed in the firelight, the dancing embers casting soft shadows against the milky expanse of her back. She looked so peaceful. It was as if she hadn't been gone for the most of the year, hunting down Horcruxes while he stayed back at Hogwarts, keeping the Carrow's from torturing other students. They were simply at serenity. As if a war wasn't raging around them.

For the better part of his seventh year, he'd been helping the members of the DA in anyway he could. From preventing them getting caught to managing to sneak them food in the Room of Requirements while they trained. He'd been surprised when he found Blaise, Theo, Pansy and Daphne hidden with the members of the DA. Surprised, but elated; his friends had switched side! The minute they saw him, they ran up and embraced each other with teary eyes. He had been right in his thoughts. As soon as they'd finished sixth year; Voldemort had called for his friends to be marked. Blaise's mother and the Greengrass's had claimed neutrality, so they had easily managed to evade the mark. It hadn't been as easy on Theo or Pansy. However, the day before Theo was to be marked and Pansy made a Death Eater's whore, Blaise and Daphne had gathered some semblance of Gryffindor courage and infiltrated Malfoy Manor, whisking their two friends away before the four sought refuge at the Order.

Shockingly, they had been warmly welcomed. It turned out that Blaise had been seeing Ginny since fifth year. Draco could only ascertain that her Gryffindor tendencies had rubbed off on Blaise, which was probably why the Slytherin had shrugged off any ounce of self-preservation and felt the need to intrude the Death Eater Headquarters to steal away his friends. Draco would forever hold a debt to Ginny for that. He didn't know what he'd have done if he'd had to fight his friend on the opposing side.

It had been a long, hard year since Dumbledore's death. Something he still had nightmares about. But whenever he was with Hermione, she somehow managed to keep them at bay. They still occurred, just not as vividly or as frequently. Usually, she was able to pull him out of his terror, shushing and cooing at him as she brushed his hair softly. She was his safe haven.

Today was one of the few rare days that the DA weren't training. No, instead they were celebrating the return of the Golden Trio, who had returned to Hogwarts in order to destroy the last of the Horcruxes. In some ways, this year had been a lot harder on him than his sixth. He'd been constantly worried about the three, Hermione especially. He'd continuously wonder if she was going to make it back to him, if she was safe, if she was being careful. It had been a hard decision to split up; he had wanted to go with them. But ultimately, it was decided against. He was needed at Hogwarts and the trio would have one less person to drain on their already meagre resources.

Draco turned his eyes to his girlfriend of more than a year now when she shifted slightly, pressing herself closer into his warm naked body. Their anniversary had passed quietly, with her on the run and him at Hogwarts. It was one of his biggest regrets. He had wanted to be with her, showering her with gifts, love and affection. Sadly, it wasn't meant to be. She was far too valuable on their hunt; her vast knowledge had been the only thing that had stopped the three from meeting their untimely ends. He smiled softly when she let out a light snore, bending over and pressing a tender kiss to the nape of her neck before brushing his lips to her bare shoulder, pressing another light kiss against her smooth skin.

The war was coming to a close soon. He could feel the final battle's ugly head rearing itself nearer and felt terror sweep through him. It would all end soon. Harry and Voldemort would come to a head and he could only wish and pray to Merlin that Harry would make it out alive and relatively unharmed. For Hermione's sake. He didn't think she could lose anymore family members after she obliviated her parents and sent them away to Australia. And that's exactly what Harry was to her; family. He didn't know how Hermione had the courage or bravery to obliviate her own parents; he didn't think he'd ever be able to make the decision she had. For his own sake, he hoped his own parents made it out alive as well as his friends. He continued thinking about all his friends, trying to imagine a life without them. However, he really couldn't imagine one. Especially without _her_.

Fear gripped him as he thought about whether _she'd_ make it out alive. He so desperately wanted to lock her up in the Room of Requirement. He wanted to keep her out of harms way and away from the horrors that awaited them. But he knew he couldn't. She'd never be able to simply just sit aside and let others fight a war without her. She was a warrior. A soldier bred on the very grounds of the war they were fighting. She was fearless and breath taking and simply _radiant._

His heart clenched and his mouth felt dry. He wanted to wake her up and profess his undying love for her. He wanted to scream and tell her how much he loved her, how much she meant to him. He wanted to pin her onto the bed and show her just how badly he was in love with _her_. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't think any words existed for just how strongly he felt for her. Words wouldn't do his feelings justice. But still, he just couldn't form the words. It suddenly felt like someone had stuffed a whole wad of linen down his throat. So instead, he decided on his next few words, croaking them into the silent night, as she lay fast asleep next to him.

"You are the closest to heaven I will ever get"

––x––x––x––x––x–– x––x––x––x––x–– x––x––x––x––x–– x––x––x––x––x––x––

 _I guess I'm tired of talk of hope  
I've learned that doves and ravens fly the same_

Draco stood in the broken down remnants of the Great Hall. His mother had returned to Voldemort's side in order to play her role as loyal Death Eater's wife. His father was on his left on an infirmary bed, the effects of the Polyjuice Potion he had consumed wearing off. Draco tried to drown out his father's moans of pain as Pomfrey quickly tended to him. The Weasley's surrounded him, Molly crying both gratefully and sorrowfully as she both thanked and berated his father. Lucius had jumped through an explosion and managed to somehow pull both Fred Weasley and himself out of harms way, throwing up a strong Protego. However, the force of the explosion had caused the two to be thrown up against a wall, Lucius bearing the brunt of the impact and thus had maintained a few shattered ribs, some internal bruising and bleeding and a broken leg. But he'd make it out alive. Draco was grateful. Turns out, there was some Gryffindor hidden away in everyone; including _Lucius Malfoy_ off all people. Draco was sure his proud Slytherin ancestors were rolling in their graves in the Malfoy Mausoleum.

Draco was pulled out of his musings. Death surrounded him on every side. There had been many casualties. _Far too many to count_. Just because Fred and his father made it out alive, didn't mean others had been so lucky. They had lost too many. Lavender, both Creevy brothers, Remus and Tonks, Vince and Crabbe and Professor Snape amongst many others. Draco was most haunted by the last three. He couldn't believe his godfather and two of his childhood friends were gone.

Draco bit down a choking sob. He was tired. His magical core was near exhausted and his entire body was trembling some the adrenaline that was quickly fading. He wanted to grab his friends and family and run away. But he couldn't. He no longer wanted to be a coward. Taking in a shuddering breath, he stood up straight. Everyone had some courage hidden in them somewhere. He just had to gather his and soldier through. Suddenly a hissing voice broke through his musings, his blood growing cold.

"Your saviour Potter is dead! We have won. Surrender to me now" Voldemort's hissing voice surrounded the room and everyone stood stock-still as the man entered the Great Hall, Bellatrix grinning manically by his side while his pet snake slithered on his other side, his mother following closely behind. Draco watched as Hagrid carried a limp Harry in his arms and he felt his knees grow week as all hope within him died. They had lost. Harry was dead.

 _But suddenly she's all I know  
An old refrain_

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed and Draco's heart gripped in fear as Hermione and Ron ran into the Great Hall, Hermione surging forward to run towards Harry. Ron quickly grabbed her and kept her locked in his arms despite her thrashing. Draco was grateful to the red headed boy as he stopped her from doing something rash.

"As you can see, I am the victor. Now bow down to me," Voldemort hissed and Draco's blood ran cold as Voldemort's red eyes fixed onto his own molten silver eyes.

"Ah, young Draco. Come join me, on your rightful side" Voldemort stated but Draco was frozen in fear, unsure of what to do. His mother's face was impassive, but her eyes held worry and fear. She didn't want Draco to join the monster, but she feared what would happen if he openly defied the man. All eyes were suddenly on Draco and his knees almost collapsed from the attention. It would be a _lot_ harder to run away now. Maybe he could still apparate though. His eyes scanned the crowd until they caught the attention of a pair of soulful brown eyes.

 _A set of eyes had pinned him  
Became his version of a kingdom_

Hermione was smiling at him in encouragement. Her eyes were full of love and acceptance and Draco's was suddenly filled with the memories of the last year and a half. All the moments he had spent with her came crashing down into him as he stared deeply into her eyes. Despite everything around him, he felt a sense of peace wash over him. Every ounce of fear he'd had left him as he felt her pull him back home to her, grounding him to his sanity in the war, sorrow and bloodshed that surrounded them. Immediately, he gathered every bit of courage he had and stood up straight, his eyes flicking back to Voldemort's, looking at the man in open defiance.

 _She's everything the devil can't be  
When she's singing to me "Glory"_

"No" Draco replied, looking at the man coldly. Voldemort's eyes narrowed into slits at the rebellious tone in Draco's voice.

"No? What do you mean no?" Voldemort spat out. Draco took a deep breath before spilling all his secrets.

"I haven't been on your side for almost two years now. I've been working with the Order secretly in order to bring you down. I don't believe in the pureblood crap. I'm no better than Harry because I'm a pureblood and he's a half blood. I'm no better than Hermione because I'm a pureblood and she's a muggleborn. In fact, they're a lot better than I could ever be. Not because of their blood status but because they have compassion, they have _love._ Love for their family, love for their friends. Besides, you're nothing but a hypocrite _Tom_ " Draco began, spitting out Voldemort's real name, noticing Neville creep up to the front slowly, the sword of Gryffindor wielded in his hands, "You're nothing but a snake faced _half-blood_ who isn't _nearly_ as powerful or brilliant as Dumbledore had ever been. You may have killed Harry, but that doesn't mean we're going to give up. I'm tired of being scared. I'm tired of running. However, I'm also tired of fighting. But I will continue to do so, until my dying breath. Because I want to fight for a better future. A future where you are no long exist and blood supremacy is a thing of the past. A future where I can happily live the rest of my life with Hermione, my _muggleborn_ girlfriend and the only woman I have ever loved or will love" Draco confessed, pushing aside the tightening of his throat as he finally declared his love, his eyes flicking to Hermione. Voldemort whipped up his wand, the same time Draco did.

"NOW NEVILLE" Draco spelled before yelling as the snake lunged towards him. Neville swiftly ran forward and with a swing of his arms, beheaded Nagini.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" Voldemort roared, his wand aimed right at Draco. Draco stood still, accepting his fate. He'd made his peace with his death as he was speaking. He'd spoken his mind, revealed his true allegiance and confessed his love for Hermione. He could die without any regrets. Well, except for one. He never _did_ manage to ask Hermione to be his wife. But he could deal with that for now.

"PROTEGO" Someone screamed, throwing up a strong shield in front of Draco. However, the spell never hit its target or the shield. Everyone in the Great Hall watched in disbelief as the curse stopped itself right before the shield in front of Draco, the magic suspended in mid air before disappearing.

"What-" Voldemort began, however his attention was drawn away when Harry tumbled out of Hagrid's arms, his wand pointed out and aimed at Tom.

"Can't exactly let you kill my best friend's boyfriend after he _finally_ confesses his love for her now, can I Tom?" Harry said, grinning slightly at the look of incredulity on Draco's face.

"POTTER!" Voldemort roared, before turning to Narcissa.

"YOU! YOU LIED TO ME. HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME?" Tom bellowed and Narcissa shrugged coolly.

"My allegiance has never been towards you, Riddle. My allegiance has always and will always be to my husband and son. That will never change" Narcissa said, her voice emotionless as she regarded the man nonchalantly.

"Let's end this, Tom" Harry said, stepping in front of Narcissa and immediately, the two sides began to clash. Draco was back to back with Neville, Theo and Blaise; all four throwing hexes and curses while defending the other three boys. Bellatrix had left Tom's side, seeking out Hermione, who was surrounded by Daphne, Luna and Ginny.

"I see the little mudblood has managed to change my pathetic nephew into a blood traitor," Bellatrix taunted, rounding on the four witches. Luna and Daphne were distracted by another Death Eater, leaving Hermione and Ginny to deal with Bellatrix.

"Bombarda" Hermione spelled, throwing the curse towards Bellatrix, the same time as Ginny let out her own 'Reducto'. Bellatrix threw up a quick shield, deflecting the spells easily before threateningly drawing neared to the two, throwing spell after spell at the witches. Hermione pushed Ginny out of the way of the killing curse, narrowly missing a 'Sectumsempra' herself as she fell onto the floor. Bellatrix advanced on the two, ready to throw the killing curses at the girls once again until she was interrupted.

"Get away from her Bella" Narcissa said coldly, her wand pointed casually at her sister.

"Not my daughter, you bitch!" Molly screamed, her own wand trained on the Death Eater.

"Become a blood traitor like your son, Cissy? You always were too soft on him" Bellatrix spat, Narcissa's eyes narrowed and soon the three witches were engaged in their own battle. Hermione watched in awe as the two mothers gracefully duelled the deranged witch, the power from the two older witches overcoming the single Death Eater. Soon, both Molly and Narcissa threw two 'Avada Kedavras' and the spells simultaneously hit Bellatrix's shield, one of them overpowering the Protego, while the other struck the witch.

"Hermione dear, are you all right?" Narcissa asked, rushing towards Hermione, who had twisted her ankle in her fall and was unable to stand.

"I'm fine Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you for helping" Hermione said and Narcissa simply let out a mischievous smile.

"Call me Cissy, darling. And well, I couldn't exactly let you die at the hands of my own sister after my son professed his love for you in front of everyone" Narcissa teased, her eyes twinkling in mischief and Hermione blushed pink before grinning back at the witch. Two twin roars coming from the middle of the hall drew their attention away from each other.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" Voldemort bellowed, the green curse spiralling out of the wand.

"EXPELLIARMUS" Harry roared, his own red spell shooting out and colliding with the oncoming spell. Everyone stood stock still, watching as Harry and Voldemort's fight grew to an end. The two were equally powerful, both spells keeping the other at bay. However, in a sudden turn of events, Voldemort's wand failed him and Harry's spell over took it. The Killing Curse bounced back and struck Voldemort whose eyes widened before he felt to the floor. Suddenly, everyone on the light side began celebrating, screams of happiness filling the once sombre air as Aurors quickly rounded up any remaining Death Eaters, drawing their resistance to a stop while the rest cheered and hugged each other. Harry dropped to his knees in exhaustion, Hermione and Ron running towards and hugging the boy.

It was finally over.

––x––x––x––x––x–– x––x––x––x––x–– x––x––x––x––x–– x––x––x––x––x––x––

A year and a half later, Draco found himself in the newly rebuilt and refurbished Malfoy Manor. The old one had been torn down and set afire with both holy and healing magic. Bill had then brought in a team of curse breakers in order to finish the clean up of the Malfoy Grounds, ensuring all dark artefacts and magic was purged from the lands. After months of work, Lucius had deemed it fit to rebuild a brand new home, one free of darkness and blood purity and had thus commissioned a new Manor. It had been a long year of rebirth and moving on since the war but Wizarding Britain was finally on its way to putting the past behind them. There was no way they'd ever forget. No, that was not something they could do. Too many lives had been lost; too many loved ones had been sacrificed for everyone to just forget the atrocities that had occurred. Instead, they'd chosen to remember their friends and family; they chose to live on despite the pain and numerous wounds because that was what they owed the people who had willingly laid down their lives.

He himself had almost died, at the hands of Voldemort. The only reason he had escaped death was because apparently, he hand ownership of the Elder Wand. Draco had disarmed Dumbledore during the struggle at the end of sixth year, in order to make it look like he was going to kill the older man, only for Snape to arrive and finish the job for him. Therefore, the wand rightfully belonged to Draco. It hadn't explained why the Killing curse had disappeared. Although, his lovely wife had speculated that it was because he had accepted and welcomed death. The wand only belonged and worked for a 'master of death', or in other terms, someone who wasn't afraid to die. And Draco hadn't been afraid to die. He'd accepted his fate. Thus, Hermione had come to the conclusion that the wand did not want to kill its own Master, someone who was finally worthy of its ownership. Draco was floored. However, he knew he didn't deserve the Elder Wand, such power was not meant to be in the hands of unworthy wizards, and so, it had been returned to Dumbledore's tomb.

"Draco, come on love" Hermione's sweet voice called, breaking him out of his musings. She stood in the middle of the foyer, her hand held out for him to grab. Draco stared at his wife of a year now, a smile on his face as he bent down and greeted her with a kiss.

"Is everyone here already?" Draco asked, Hermione shrugging as he took her hand into his, their fingers intertwining. She dragged him into one of the many sunrooms and as soon as they entered, confetti cannons went off, courtesy of the twins.

"HAPPY FIRST ANNIVERSARY" Everyone cheered as the two stood in the doorway, their friends and family greeting them with cheers and applause. Soon everyone wandered up to the couple, dragging them away from each other as they congratulated each one individually.

"Alright Mal-Ferret! You've now been an official part of the Potter-Weasley-Granger tribe for a year now, what say you?" George asked, clapping the blonde on the back as Draco let out a laugh.

"I say that it has been a fine year of deceiving all of you. To think a _Malfoy_ would ever join with the Weasleys! The notion is laughable. However, I have used all my Slytherin cunning and wiles to capture your precious Princess. I shall steal her away before the nights end and have my wicked way with her" Draco joked causing his friends to laugh while Fred poked him in the ribs.

"Now, now _Drakey_ - _bear_. Dear Lucy saved my life in the Battle of Hogwarts. We're practically _family_ " Fred taunted, Draco rolling his eyes at the teasing tone. Ever since Lucius had saved Fred's life, the twins had practically treated Lucius as if he was a second father to them. Draco knew the feeling was mutual, as Lucius had personally invested into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and given the twins enough money to open up more shops all over Britain without asking for anything in returned. Besides, _no one_ got away with calling _Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_ ' _Lucy'_. No one other than the twins that was. Draco didn't mind as much, it was like having two older whacky brothers.

Eventually, all the pleasantries were out the way and Draco found himself stood with his wife, his arm wrapped around her waist as she conversed with Harry and Ron. Instead of joining their conversation, he took the time to muse about his family. It had been a complete shock when Ron and Pansy had come out as a couple and Molly had been absolutely livid when they had eloped a few months later. However, the Weasley Matriarch had quickly relented and accepted the happy couple with open arms, especially after seeing how Pansy had brought out the liveliness in her son that she hadn't seen since before the war. Draco wasn't sure they would last, but he had been proved wrong. Pansy had a way of taming Ron's temper and Ron showered Pansy with all the love she had ever wanted but never received from her parents.

Harry and Daphne hadn't been as much of a surprise. Daphne's serene and calming personality managed to assuage Harry's war experience, keeping him grounded. She also came from a wealthy family, which had eased Harry's feelings of her. At least he knew she was genuine and not after his name or wealth. Their love had developed over the years gradually unlike Ron and Pansy's whirlwind relationship. Harry had wanted to take it slow, wanting something that wasn't rushed after having fought a war for most of his life and Daphne had easily deferred to him. Despite these notions however, the Weasley twins had taken bets as to when Harry would propose and most people had bets on sooner rather than later. Everyone could see how in love the two were.

Not long after the war, Ginny and Blaise had tied the knot. They had wanted something happy in the aftermath, something that wasn't memorials and funerals. So a month after, with the war fresh in their minds, the two had gotten married. The celebration was a welcome reprieve from the sorrow around them. Eleven months later, around the first anniversary of the war, Fleur and Ginny had both gone into labour. The Zabini's welcomed a darling baby boy, Nathan Zabini, while Bill and Fleur welcomed a baby girl, Victoire Weasley. Draco could see Teddy playing with the two babies from the corner of his eye, the mothers watching and fussing over their children while their husbands chatted amicably beside them.

Luna and Theo were chatting with a newly engaged Neville and Hannah and Draco could see the budding romance between the Ravenclaw and his close friend. The start of their relationship was another set of stakes set up by the twins. However, it was about who would be the one to initiate the relationship. Draco, as well as most of his Slytherin friends, had placed all their money on Luna. Theo was far too shy to _ever_ ask a girl out. His mother and father were speaking to Molly and Arthur, who had adopted Hermione as their own once she had found out that the memory charms placed on her parents were irreversible. He remembered when she had found out, how broken she had been. And just like that, Jennifer and William Granger had become two more casualties of a war that had ended. Sure they weren't dead; no in fact, they were very much alive. But they had no recollection of their past lives or that they had a daughter and to Hermione, that was as good as them being dead.

George was teasingly flirting with a blushing Astoria, ignoring Daphne and Fred's glares while Pansy tried to play mediator. Draco knew that Fred was practically in love with the younger Greengrass but wasn't able to do anything about it. George had thus taken it upon himself to somehow _try_ and get his brother to ask the witch out. Draco could hazard a guess as to why Fred was in love with Astoria, and it had everything to do with the fact that the girl had always looked up to the twins and had grown up to be equally mischievous. Watching Fred's ire rise with every pick up line thrown by George, Draco had to give the older boy some props, he would _never_ willingly invoke Fred Weasley's wrath. The boy was borderline sadistic in some of his pranks. Although, if anyone could get away with angering Fred, it would be his twin. George's wife, Angelina, was watching the interaction from the side, silently egging on her husband. Draco wasn't sure _why_ Angelina had no issue with George flirting with another woman. Although, she probably assumed that George would never cheat on her, especially with the woman his twin was in love with.

Looking around the room, he took in all the people he considered a family, basking in the warmth and love that surrounded him before turning to his wife. She had single handedly changed his life the day she had ran to the Astronomy Tower in order to save him. She brought life, love and peace to the raging war that was his world. Somehow, she managed to save him from every wrong and rash decision he had ever made and bestowed upon him the greatest gift he could have ever asked for; a large, loving family. Draco owed her his entire life, and he made sure she knew that. He showered her with all the love and attention she could ever want, gave her anything she wanted or could ask for. But to him, it wasn't enough. His debt to her could never be repaid. He owed her too much.

"Are you happy, my love?" Hermione asked, once Harry and Ron left to join their own significant others. She turned to face her husband, his arms automatically winding around her as she placed her head on his chest. Draco tightened his grip on her, placing a soft kiss on her head as love filled his entire being.

"More than I ever thought I could be" Draco replied earnestly, a soft smile on his face.

"I love you, Hermione" Draco whispered into her hair.

 _She's singing to me "Glory"_

* * *

This one shot was way too long. But it has ended. I know Lucius and Narcissa were slightly OOC, but for this story, they don't believe in blood purity. Don't flame me for it pls xo

If you enjoyed the story, please favourite and review.

Nelly xo


End file.
